Dernières paroles et promesses tenues
by Andywhou
Summary: Alors qu'Asuma sensei, le maître de Shikamaru, est décédé au combat, celui-ci est terrassé par la douleur et figé dans un brouillard de tristesse et ne sait plus s'il doit ou non, partir venger son ninja éducateur. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de Temari, la princesse de Suna, bien décidée à ne pas laisser le beau brun dans cet état léthargique.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici ma contribution à la communauté ShikaTema.

J'aimerais partager avec vous cette histoire car pour moi le créateur de Naruto est vraiment trop cruel. Il n'a pas pris le temps de développer les histoires amoureuses de ce manga shonen, nous laissant de grands questionnements sur comment se sont fait et défait les couple dans Naruto. Voici donc comment j'imagine le commencement du couple de Shikamaru et Temari. Allez, je vous laisse ! Ça commence ! bonne lecture !

Andywhou

* * *

 _Dernières paroles et promesses tenues_

 **Partie 1 : Incomplète**

Une brise légère s'engouffra entre les corps de cette assemblée silencieuse et toute habillée de noir, se trouvant immobile devant la stèle d'Asuma Sarutobi.

Le silence était lourd, les larmes discrètes malgré les cœurs déchirés. Kurenaï, jeune jounin de Konoha, se trouvait à genou, devant la dernière demeure du futur père de son bébé qui avait succombé au combat. La tête baissée, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser couler ses lourdes larmes, les regardant fatalement tomber sur la stèle de marbre. Elle était terrassée par la douleur et la tristesse.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule mais ne bougea pas. Inconsolable. Elle n'était même pas sûre que ses jambes la tiendrait debout. Elle sentit une seconde main se poser sur son autre épaule, puis, dans ses hoquets et ses sanglots, elle se sentit soulevée délicatement, les deux mains fermement fixées sous ses bras pour la tenir debout, ses pieds touchant maintenant à peine le sol. En tournant la tête, elle reconnut ses deux amis, Kakashi Hatake et Gaï Maïto.

Elle voulait se reprendre mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle tombait en mille morceaux. Elle vint poser sa main sur son ventre. Elle aurait voulu dire quelques mot à son amour de toujours mais aucun son ne souhaitait sortir de sa bouche. Derrière elle, les gens se recueillaient en silence, respectant sa douleur, pleurant autant de la voir souffrir que de souffrir eux même de la perte d'Asuma. La vie était si injuste. Elle se sentie soutenue grâce à ses deux amis à ses côtés et souffla doucement par la bouche pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration malgré les sanglots et les violents hoquets qui lui déchiraient la gorge.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être arrivé. Il allait arriver et balayer ses larmes d'un geste de la main, ce n'était qu'un foutu cauchemar. Il allait entrer dans le cimetière, la prendre dans ses bras et tout cela n'aurait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne l'avait pas laissé. Et ces démons de l'Akatsuki ne lui avaient pas arraché son dernier souffle. Pourtant elle se remémora très bien l'arrivée de Shikamaru lui annonçant la terrible nouvelle. Elle se rappela cette drôle de sensation la veille, ce frisson dans le cou qui l'avait traversé alors qu'elle arrosait ses fleurs. Une sorte de pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle sentait pourtant que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, que c'était bien la réalité. Mais depuis que Shikamaru lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, elle avait l'impression que le temps avait ralenti, qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en train de vivre tout ça, qu'elle nageait dans une demi réalité, ne souhaitant pas pleinement accepter la nouvelle tellement cela était douloureux. Sans lui avec elle, elle ne voulait pas continuer. Sans lui, elle ne serait et ne resterait maintenant que la moitié d'elle même. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle se relève et des petites voix dans sa tête lui dictait de relever le menton et de se reprendre et que ça irait pour elle et leur enfant. Mais pour le moment, les voix étaient lointaines et elle ne se sentait pas capable de les discerner avec précision. Pour le moment, elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire face au monde seule. Pour le moment, elle n'était plus que la moitié d'elle même, incomplète. Car tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, c'était lui. Car la meilleure part d'elle, c'était lui. Et maintenant cette partie manquait.

Quand le moment de recueillement fut finit, l'assemblée silencieuse s'en retourna lentement, au ralenti et rentra dans ses logis. Gaï et Kakashi furent très attentionnés envers Kurenaï. Ils la ramenèrent chez elle, la tenant toujours dans leurs bras. La nuit était maintenant tombée. En s'affalant dans son lit, après le départ de ses amis, elle espérait que là où était arrivé Asuma; il était accueilli comme le héros qu'il était, qu'il avait atteint la paix de ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour leur village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 : vide ton sac !**

A quelques kilomètres de chez Kurenaï, dans la demeure du clan Nara, Shikaku, le patriarche, entrait dans la salle de jeu de shogi de sa maison, conviant son fils à le suivre. Shikamaru, depuis qu'il était rentré de chez Kurenaï, n'avait pas bougé du porche.

Cela faisait deux jours. Il ne touchait pas au repas que sa mère lui déposait matin, midi et soir. Il semblait réfléchir intensément sans quitter des yeux le bassin à poisson du clan, regardant sans réelle attention les poissons se déplacer et cela, sans cligner des yeux pendant de longs moments quelquefois. Il ne dormait pas non plus. Comme figé dans cette position, pétrifié dans l'incompréhension ajoutée à la froide et cinglante étreinte de la douleur qu'apportait fatalement la perte d'un être cher.

A l'entente des paroles de son père, Shikamaru sembla sortir de sa longue torpeur. Il sentit son corps douloureux et engourdi en se levant mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Il s'engouffra dans la salle pour s'installer derrière la table de jeu sous l'invitation silencieuse de son père.

Ils commencèrent une partie sans un mot, une bougie les éclairant. Shikaku, toisait son fils, attendant le bon moment, réfléchissant à la tournure des mots qu'il allait utiliser. Il avait bien compris que son fils était tétanisé par la perte de son maître éducateur, son sensei. Il n'arrivait pas à gérer la nouvelle, complètement perdu. Il n'était même pas aller à son enterrement. Il ne bougeait plus, sous le choc depuis déjà 48 heures et clairement, il se devait de faire quelque chose pour lui, de guider son fils. C'était son devoir de père. Jamais un parent ne pourrait supporter de voir sa progéniture souffrir de la sorte. Il se décida donc enfin à parler alors que leurs gestes automatiques continuaient de déplacer les pions sur le plateau de jeu.

Il commença solennellement, posant une question simple :

"- Shikamaru. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Le père Nara étudia avec attention la réaction de son fils. Celui-ci n'avait rien laissé paraître, aucune réaction, ne comptant pas répondre à son père, se contentant de jouer sa partie de shogi.

Shikaku ignora la non réponse de son fils puis continua d'une voix grave :

"- J'ai de la chance d'avoir un fils comme toi... Alors assister un jour à tes funérailles, non merci."

Le père fit une seconde pause, faisant toujours face au silence de Shikamaru :

"- Je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien et je suis tellement fier de toi. Tu es un garçon futé et talentueux. A l'avenir, tout Konoha pourra compter sur toi..."

La main de Shikamaru tressaillit très discrètement alors qu'il venait de bouger un pion. Shikaku continua :

"- Mais voilà, Asuma est mort et ..."

Subitement, Shikamaru, d'un geste violent, renversa la table de shogi, envoyant valser tous les pions, éteignant de ce fait la bougie qui les éclairait. Shikamaru s'était levé et toisait son père de toute sa hauteur, daignant enfin répondre avec colère :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire ? Tu es en train de déblatérer comme ça depuis une heure. Mais c'est pour me dire quoi ? Que je suis lâche et inutile ?"

Shikaku fit un signe de dénégation, en tournant la tête de la droite vers la gauche.

Son fils reprit avec force, lançant ses mains dans les airs, tout en criant avec colère :

"- Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?"

Shikaku se leva pour regarder son fils dans les yeux, ne se formalisant pas de ses gestes et de ses hurlements. Il se plongea dans les yeux furieux de son fils et sans passer par quatre chemin, lui annonça durement :

"- Allez vide ton sac ! Sors toute ta tristesse, toute ta peur, toute ta colère. Sors tout, tout ce que tu as dedans. Allez mon garçon !"

A l'entente des paroles sèches de son père, Shikamaru haleta doucement, serrant les poings, des larmes commençant à naître au bord de ses yeux.

Shikaku, à la vue de se réaction, se détourna alors de son fils, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte ouverte. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers lui et conclut avec sérieux :

"- Après et seulement après, tu pourras réfléchir."

Il sortit ensuite de la salle de shogi complètement renversée et referma la porte derrière lui.

Shikamaru dans un cri de frustration, tapa de ses deux poings contre le plancher avec force. Il laissa sa tête tomber doucement contre le sol entre ses bras et tomba à genoux. Les larmes venaient de se manifester et ce n'est qu'en voyant les gouttes humidifier le bois du plancher qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait à grande eau. Les sanglots lui déchirant le torse, son cœur se serrant à la compréhension que c'était fini et que rien ne lui ramènerait son guide et son inspiration, celui qui lui avait tout appris.

A l'extérieur, Shikaku, entendant les cris de son fils, comprit que ses actes ne furent pas vint. Il dut néanmoins fermer les yeux un instant, touché par la douleur exprimée par son fils.

De son côté, la douce pétrification dans laquelle Shikamaru s'était muté pour engourdir son cœur et son corps l'avait quitté et toutes les émotions qu'il avait refoulé pendant deux jours s'emparèrent de lui et secouèrent son corps de violent frissons, de sanglots et de hoquets de désespoir. Sans oublier la colère, qui semblait maintenant se diffuser dans toutes les parties de son corps, lui donnant envie de casser tout ce qui l'entourait. Cette situation désespérée avait échappé à son contrôle et l'impuissance le rendait fou. Il se répétait en litanie dans la tempête de ses pensées sombres :

 _"Il faut que ça cesse, il faut que ça cesse, il faut que ça cesse …"_

Il resta prostré dans la salle de shogi la nuit entière et lorsque l'aube pointa le bout de son nez, Shikamaru se tenait assis contre le mur, la tête dans les genoux. Il n'avait toujours pas dormi. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours et une nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 3 : tu vas faire quoi ?**

Sa peau lui tirait à cause des larmes qui avaient maintenant séchées sur son visage et son cou. Il alternait ses réflexions entre des questions existentielles comme le pourquoi de la vie et le but ultime de naître pour ensuite mourir. Pour ensuite ressasser le combat avec Kakusu et Hidan, les membres de l'Akatsuki et déverser une haine sur eux que Shikamaru n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir un jour ; l'apeurant et l'obligeant à répéter à nouveau son mantra " _il faut que ça cesse, il faut que ça cesse …_ " jusqu'à ce que ses mains s'engourdissent à force de les serrer si fort que le sang ne passait plus dans ses veines.

Après coup, il sentait le poids d'un immense épuisement, le faisant douter de lui et recréant de nouvelles larmes qui coulaient, connaissant le chemin, pour finalement en arriver à la fameuse question : "Que suis-je censé faire ?" et se sentir à nouveau nul et impuissant, pour finir par replonger dans un engourdissement reposant où il ne pensait plus à rien et fixait un point flou devant lui pour s'échapper de la réalité. A ce moment là, les larmes séchaient à nouveau et le cercle vicieux reprenait sans cesse.

Shikamaru entendit soudain la porte coulisser en face de lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête se doutant qu'il s'agissait de sa mère qui lui amenait certainement son repas. Seulement, la personne resta interdite à l'entrée alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, ne semblant pas vouloir le déranger. Shikamaru fut bien obligé de relever la tête afin de savoir qui venait déranger son affliction.

En face de lui, figée, se trouvait une amie de longue date, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques mois maintenant. C'est à peine s'il la regarda plus de deux secondes, agacé, puis replongea sa tête dans ses genoux. Comment osait-elle entrer dans son intimité de la sorte ? Il ne voulait voir personne.

Elle s'avança de deux pas, sans empressement, afin de ne pas acculer son vis à vis. Elle murmura dans un souffle, choquée, à la vision de son, habituellement agaçant, ami se trouvant dans cette position de faiblesse :

"- Shikamaru..."

Il ne releva pas la tête et demanda froidement, sa voix rauque subissant des ratés tellement cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Temari ?"

Elle avança de deux pas de plus, se retrouvant presque devant lui, à un mètre, puis répondit :

" - J'ai pris la route dès que j'ai su…" Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, elle baissa la tête, respectant la douleur et la tristesse de l'autre.

Un ange passa et après de longues secondes, Shikamaru releva finalement la tête, lui crachant avec aigreur, en entendant même un ricanement mauvais sortir de sa gorge :

"- Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de te donner tant de mal."

Elle regarda fixement son ami et lui répondit, d'une voix sûre :

"- Shikamaru, tu ne peux pas rester seul. Maintenant que je suis arrivé, je reste, je suis là pour toi."

Il ne se calma pas, répondant d'une froide réplique :

"- Ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai besoin."

Elle plissa les yeux et sans s'offenser de sa réponse, vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, le dos contre le mur. Son bras touchait la jambe relevée de Shikamaru et son épaule vint se positionner contre celle du brun, tel un appui discret mais solide.

Shikamaru n'apprécia pas cette proximité gênante mais ne bougea pas. Incapable de faire un mouvement tellement il était épuisé. D'ailleurs Temari avait de suite remarqué la fatigue et les cernes noires qui entouraient les yeux du jeune brun. Elle s'en inquiéta intérieurement réfléchissant ardemment à une idée qui pourrait lui permettre de dormir mais en dehors d'une tisane que sa mère s'occuperait de toute façon de lui amener, elle n'eut aucune autre idée. Elle constata donc :

"- Tu as besoin de dormir."

Il rétorqua dans un sourire mauvais, posant sa tête contre le mur :

"- Ouai et toi tu devrais être chez toi. Mais quelques fois, on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut."

Temari s'inquiétait aussi de son ton aigri. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Il pouvait être sarcastique, oui. Moqueur, deux fois oui. Mais aigri ce n'était pas une caractéristique de la personnalité de son ami de Konoha. Elle lui demanda donc :

"- Tu crois vraiment que ton sensei apprécierait te voir comme ça ?"

Les dents de Shikamaru grincèrent et la fureur repris à nouveau le contrôle de ses pensées et de ses paroles, criant d'un ton froid et moralisateur :

"- Vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver tous avec vos belles paroles. Vous sortez des phrases toutes faites, sans pertinence, des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire. Nous sommes des ninjas. C'est un fait, nous perdons des compagnons pour sauver d'autres vies : soit, je veux bien l'accepter. Avoir à faire le deuil de la perte d'un être cher : je m'en démerdes aussi ! Mais vos phrases ridicules là ; je m'en passerais volontier ! Alors Temari, où tu finis par me dire ce que tu fais là où tu déguerpis du plancher. Car s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui sait ce que ça fait de perdre du monde en route c'est toi et ton petit ton mielleux, je n'y crois pas une seconde." Il retrouva un voix plus calme. "De plus, je préférerais rester seul."

Shikamaru s'était levé pour dire tout ça, dépassant sa lourde fatigue, verbalisant ces paroles autant avec ses gestes qu'avec sa bouche. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, au moins il avait accepté de se lever et de discuter même si c'était pour déverser sa colère. Cela rassura la blonde du pays du vent car même s'il était en train de la fusiller du regard. Tout n'était pas perdu. Au moins, il arrêterait de se plonger dans le silence, au moins il répondait à la stimulation d'une émotion.

Par contre, et cela créa un sourire au coin des lèvres de la jeune femme, son ami ninja avait encore une fois été époustouflant de perspicacité. Elle devait le reconnaître. Il avait bien compris qu'elle avait une idée bien précise en tête en venant le déranger de la sorte dans son recueillement. Seulement, la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction et qu'il parte se venger sous le coup de la colère, en perdant son sang froid.

Dès qu'elle avait eu l'information à Suna qu'Asuma avait perdu la vie au combat et qu'elle avait découvert les détails et le contexte de la mort du sensei de Shikamaru, elle s'était mise en route. Elle avait pris néanmoins le temps de prévenir le Kazekage qu'elle devait partir en toute urgence mais elle ne mentionna la secrète raison de son départ à personne. Après tout, Temari était en charge des affaires étrangères et était le ninja dédié aux relations d'alliance avec Konoha, alors Gaara n'avait pas été trop curieux au sujet de son départ imminent.

La raison de son départ urgent résidait dans la crainte de la jeune femme d'arriver trop tard, à cause du long voyage de trois jours qui la séparait de Konoha. Ce fut donc dans un sacré soulagement qu'au bout de ces longs jours de marche, elle fut accueillie par la mère de Shikamaru et conduite dans la pièce où se trouvait son ami brun dans un état misérable.

Mais Temari restait optimiste, Shikamaru avait préféré se fondre dans un sinistre brouillard d'indétermination jusque là donc elle avait encore la chance de réussir à lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Bon, malgré le fait que la colère semblait rendre son ami instable mais bon, il fallait qu'elle tente sa chance.

Seulement, elle ne souhaitait pas lui dévoiler la raison de sa présence si facilement. Si elle annonçait clairement qu'elle craignait de le voir partir se venger seul, il pourrait très bien embrasser l'idée qu'elle lui présentait sur un plateau d'argent, si bien sûr cela ne lui avait pas déjà effleuré l'esprit, et déguerpir sous ses yeux. Ou encore, pris comme une provocation, cela pourrait le conforter dans ce projet. Surtout dans le sens où briser les règles, dans un moment de faiblesse, pour effectuer un acte désespéré semblait souvent être une bonne justification quand on souffrait. Elle ne voulait donc pas verbaliser sa venue, de peur de commettre un impair. De plus, la véracité de ses paroles ultérieures demeurait, elle souhaitait être là pour lui.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle soupira, se redressa, s'adossant au mur puis lui répondit :

"- Shikamaru, tu vas mal. Tu es malheureux. Tu as besoin d'évacuer toute cette douleur et cette colère. Je suis là pour t'offrir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. C'est ce que font les amis habituellement."

Il s'avança doucement vers elle, les poings et la mâchoire serrés, ces yeux chocolats furieux plongés dans ceux de son amie, cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge. Il finit par se retrouver en face d'elle, son visage tout près du sien cherchant toujours les réponses à ses questions et contre toute attente, il tapa violemment du poing sur le mur, tout proche de son oreille. La jeune fille sursauta et le jeune homme ajouta à son oreille :

"- Conneries !"

Shikamaru, sans plus rien ajouter, se recula, le regard noir puis détourna les talons, prêt à quitter la pièce.

Voyant qu'il était prêt à s'enfuir, elle paniqua et sans réfléchir, fit une nouvelle tentative :

"- Et tu vas faire quoi Shikamaru ? Hein ? Avec ta pathétique technique des ombres, tu crois que tu vas pouvoir venger ton maître ? Sur deux assaillants de l'Akatsuki qui plus est ?"

Shikamaru se figea et tourna imperceptiblement la tête. " _Quelle drôle d'idée que de mettre à terre un homme qui l'était déjà_ ", pensa t-il. Temari, elle, regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

Shikamaru, ne se formalisa pas plus de l'affront qu'elle venait de lui faire et attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix déterminée :

"- Je ne peux pas continuer à m'enfoncer. Je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour venger mon maître."


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 4 : protège moi de moi-même**

 _" Je ne peux pas continuer à m'enfoncer. Je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour venger mon maître. "_

Et il reprit sa marche vers la sortie.

Il n'en était pas question ! Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Arrivant devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, Shikamaru sentit les deux bras de la jeune fille l'envelopper pour l'enlacer par derrière et ses deux mains se poser sur son torse. Il s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés, surpris de ce geste dénotant d'une intimité qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec la jeune blonde auparavant.

La jeune fille, ne sachant plus que faire et prise par la panique, s'était élancée vers lui, absorbant rapidement la distance entre eux pour passer ses mains autour de lui dans une dernière tentative pour le retenir et poser son front contre son dos, désespérée.

Elle essaya de ne pas trop réfléchir au risque auquel elle se soumettait en dépassant la barrière de leur amitié, portée par son instinct. Elle laissa parler son cœur et ses craintes, déversant ses paroles d'un trait, serrant le pull bleu marine du jeune homme entre ses doigts :

"- Si tu pars maintenant, tu mourras. Je ne doute pas une seconde que tu serais prêt à payer de ta vie pour te venger. Mais imagine la douleur que tu ressens, et transfère là sur ton équipe, tes amis, ton clan, tes parents et … sur moi. Veux-tu vraiment infliger cette douleur à tes proches ? Pour le moment tu n'es pas en état de te battre, ça revient à du suicide. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je suis prête à te supplier s'il le faut. Je ne te demanderais jamais de rester pour moi, mais reste. Reste pour les autres."

Elle fit une pause pour respirer et desserra ses doigts pour doucement venir se serrer totalement contre son corps. Sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, ses mains entamèrent de douces caresses sur son torse.

L'homme baissa soudainement la tête, pris de faiblesse sous les mots et les caresses de Temari. Il avait soudain du mal à tout garder en place dans sa tête. Elle profita de ce moment d'hésitation pour le relâcher et le contourner pour se placer devant lui. Elle attrapa immédiatement son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Elle l'embrassa avec douceur sur la joue droite, puis se recula, essayant de voir si le garçon réagissait. Il avait un regard voilé dirigé vers le sol, totalement épris de tristesse. Affligée, de le voir perdre son masque de colère et lui laisser entrevoir cette mine si triste et si fatiguée, elle s'approcha à nouveau, mue par une envie incroyable de l'entourer d'amour.

"- Pour le moment, c'est douloureux mais ..." Lui souffla t-elle.

Elle embrassa son autre joue une première fois. Toujours rien. Il ne la repoussait pas mais ne l'encourageait pas non plus. Temari laissait parler son cœur sans réfléchir, se laissant porter par cette situation désespérée.

"- Ne perd pas tout espoir … de t'en sortir vivant…"

Elle continuait de l'asséner d'amour et de paroles douces en l'embrassant sur le visage, évitant consciencieusement sa bouche de peur d'aller trop loin. De briser plus de choses en lui qu'il ne le voudrait.

"- De réussir ce que tu veux entreprendre… mais ne pars pas comme ça."

Elle s'approcha une seconde fois pour l'embrasser cette fois, sur le coin de la bouche lorsqu'au dernier moment, le jeune brun tourna la tête subitement pour que leur lèvres se rencontrent dans un baiser empreint de douleur et d'affligence. Le jeune homme avait les sourcils froncés et semblait être complètement accablé, ne semblant pas savoir si son corps ou sa tête devait s'accorder ou s'il devait juste se laisser aller sans réfléchir aux douces paroles réconfortantes de son amie.

Lorsqu'elle sentit Shikamaru répondre à son baiser, la jeune femme ferma instantanément les yeux et gémit doucement en réaction à l'empressement soudain du brun, qui plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de sa vis à vis, lui défaisant ses queues de cheval.

Celui-ci, ayant définitivement baissé les armes, ne réfléchissant plus et se battant contre les larmes qui étaient à nouveau apparues dans ses yeux, poussa la jeune fille avec poigne contre la porte et récupéra ses lèvres des siennes avec force, se laissant complètement aller dans leur échange. Il comptait bien se laisser aller à l'étreinte et aux baisers de son amie puisqu'elle lui proposait un échappatoire. Elle allait lui prendre sa douleur et le soulager de sa tendresse, le panser d'amour et le guérir d'attention.

Sans cesser leur baiser passionné, elle passa ses mains sous son pull, prenant soin de caresser son dos et ses épaules. Shikamaru frissonna. En réponse fiévreuse et désordonnée à ses gestes, il s'installa entre ses jambes, lui attrapa un sein et de son autre main, releva la jambe de la belle contre son flanc, faisant, si c'était possible, leur corps se coller encore plus l'un à l'autre. Temari se cambra et étouffa un gémissement discret dans leur baiser. Elle attrapa le bas du pull de son amant pour l'en débarrasser et cassa leur baiser une seconde pour mieux se retrouver. Les deux respirations étaient saccadées et Temari entreprit de caresser le torse musclé du brun. Une vague de désir les traversèrent en un frisson synchronisé et les baisers de Shikamaru devinrent plus tendre et moins douloureux.

Il avait dans ses bras, la raison qui allait faire qu'il pourrait revenir à lui et rester cet homme bien qu'il était. Il allait s'enivrer de Temari, il allait accepter son amour et ses caresses. Et il lui rendrait au double. Il se perdrait en elle. Si cela lui permettait d'atteindre le repenti et la rédemption. Il allait la laisser le guérir de la douleur. Puisqu'elle l'avait promis.

Il passa ses mains sous sa robe pour la lui enlever d'un coup sec. Lorsqu'il eut la chance de contempler le corps de la belle, en sous vêtement, les cheveux lâchés, tremblante contre lui. Il décida d'arrêter de réfléchir plus longtemps et de laisser son désir parler à la place. Il approcha le corps de Temari contre le sien puis plongea son visage dans sa poitrine. L'embrassant, la caressant, la léchant puis jouant avec ses tétons. De leur côtés, ses mains ne restèrent pas en reste pour attraper ses fesses rebondies.

La jeune fille dans un soupir passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et posa sa tête contre la porte dans une moue d'intense plaisir, se cambrant sous les caresses du brun. Il avait tellement faim d'elle qu'il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il finit de la déshabiller puis de ses bras musclés, accompagna la belle vers le sol.

Le surplombant, elle le débarrassa de son pantalon, rendant fou Shikamaru qui voyait sa poitrine lourde et bien dessinée supporter le poids de la gravité et rebondir lorsqu'elle bougeait sur lui. La jeune femme finit par lui ôter son dernier sous-vêtement, dernière barrière à leur plaisir. Elle redressa le jeune brun en position assise et Shikamaru l'enlaça de ses bras pour asseoir la jeune femme sur lui. Elle s'agenouilla donc et dans un mouvement, beaucoup trop long à son goût, son sexe furieusement tendu sous elle, l'accueillit en elle.

Les deux amants ettoufèrent un hoquet de plaisir et eurent besoin de s'embrasser à nouveau avec fièvre alors que Temari commençait à se déhancher langoureusement sur lui, déversant déjà des ondes de plaisir dans leur corps. Le brun attrapa les fesses de la jeune vie afin de donner le rythme à la danse de leur deux corps. De là, s'engagea une étreinte délicieuse ponctuée par des soupirs et des gémissements à peine retenus. Leur ondulations étaient souple, lentes et les emplissait d'un plaisir duveteux et confortable. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que les choses seraient aussi instinctives.

Shikamaru ne pensait plus qu'à la magnifique jeune femme sur lui . Elle prenait tellement bien soin de lui qu'une seule chose était présente dans ses pensées; la combler au moins autant qu'elle pouvait le combler lui à ce moment précis. C'était une effusion de tendresse, de plaisir et de chaleur qu'il avait dans les bras. Et il avait beau avoir pu penser à leur rencontre qu'elle était difficile, il se promit de ne plus jamais embêter la jeune fille sur son caractère. C'est alors qu'il comprit l'importance de la chaleur d'une femme et de leur pouvoir de guérison sur eux, les hommes. Tout était clair maintenant. A partir de maintenant, il laisserait Temari prendre soin de lui et du mieux qu'il pourrait, il essaierait de lui rendre cette faveur.

Au bout de longues minutes de tendresse, leurs deux corps se crispèrent ensemble dans un dernier accoup. Les deux jeunes amants s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec force. Puis, Temari se laissa tomber sur le torse de son amant, terrassée par le plaisir, laissant sa tête s'enfouir dans son cou. Dans un réflexe inné, Shikamaru, enveloppa de ses bras celle qui avait conquis son cœur, pour leur laisser le temps de profiter de ces derniers moments de plaisir.

Quand le moment fut venu, Shikamaru releva la tête de la belle pour déposer un chaste baiser sur sa bouche et lui caresser les cheveux tendrement. Temari se décala sur le côté, puis s'étendit pour attraper quelques plaids et coussins qui traînaient auprès de l'hôtel de recueillement de la pièce. Elle lança une couverture à Shikamaru, puis se couvrit elle même avec une seconde couverture. Avec les coussins, elle installa un petit coin confortable sur lequel elle s'installa contre le mur où ils se trouvaient. Elle attrapa ensuite la main de son amant et le tira à elle. Il se laissa à nouveau faire puis elle installa son haut du corps contre elle, sa tête bien confortablement posée sur son ventre.

Elle se baissa pour l'embrasser une dernière fois et celui-ci répondit encore avec fièvre et passion alors que sa poitrine se nichait contre son oreille et sa joue, ravivant tout le désir qu'il avait pour elle. Elle rigola dans leur baiser avant de défaire leur étreinte extirpant un grognement de frustration au brun quand elle délaissa ses lèvres. Elle se pencha une dernière fois pour attraper le pull de Shikamaru sur le sol et l'enfiler, malgré le fait qu'il soit beaucoup trop grand pour elle. L'odeur du brun prit toute la place dans sa tête et elle lui caressa finalement la joue et dit doucement :

"- Maintenant, tu dois dormir. Car la revanche est un plat qui se mange froid mais nous n'avons pas tellement le temps de traîner. Le héros de l'histoire doit prendre des forces pour aller venger son maître. Tel était ton projet non ?"

Shikamaru hocha la tête et s'installa à la naissance de la poitrine de Temari. Il était peut être brisé, malheureux comme les pierres et épuisé mais il avait auprès de lui, une force de la nature. Une ninja aimante et puissante. Et avec elle avec ses côtés, il se sentit soudain capable de tout. Même de s'offrir la chance de réfléchir à un plan infaillible pour venger son guide, son exemple, son sensei Asuma.

Ne disait-on pas qu'auprès de chaque grand homme, se trouvait une femme exceptionnelle lui tenant main et l'accompagnant dans ses projets ? Shikamaru s'endormit sur cette pensée, alors que Temari lui caressait légèrement le visage, veillant sur lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes et à tous et merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews ! Vraiment sympa de votre part de me laisser ces encouragements.

Voici donc la suite de l'histoire.

GruviaFt : Merci pour ce joli commentaire, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise !

Elodidine : Je crois qu'il est temps de découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé le lendemain. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci pour ta réaction !

Bonne lecture les amis !

Andywhou

* * *

 **Partie 5 : stratégie et mise au point**

Shikamaru s'était éveillé lorsque la nuit était tombé. Temari toujours en dessous de lui, en train de lire un livre, n'avait apparemment pas pris la peine de bouger de leur enchevêtrement de couvertures et de coussins. Elle avait passé un long moment à le contempler dormir et à contempler son corps juste recouvert au niveau du bas ventre.

Vraiment, Shikamaru n'était plus un adolescent. Loin se trouvait maintenant l'époque où il s'était rencontré pour l'examen des chunins. Aujourd'hui, Shikamaru traversait une épreuve difficile qui rendait son visage encore plus vieux que celui d'un jeune homme de 16 ans. Il semblait avoir gagné 5 ans de maturité en simplement quelques mois. En effet, la dernière fois que Temari l'avait vu, c'était pour organiser avec lui une nouvelle cession d'examen pour les ninjas souhaitant passer du grade genin au grade chunin, il y a de ça, à peu près 4 mois.

Le brun semblait complètement perdu à son réveil et mit quelques secondes à replacer le contexte pour ensuite poser sa main sur la joue de Temari, comme pour vérifier que la matinée n'avait pas été un rêve, en lui demandant :

"- J'ai dormi longtemps ?"

"- Toute la journée." Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

"- Tu dois être totalement engourdis non ?"

"- Non, ça va."

Elle venait effrontément de mentir, elle avait tous les muscles ankylosés et des fourmis lui traversaient les muscles telles des aiguilles, lui infligeant une douleur lancinante mais pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu l'empêcher de se reposer.

Elle regarda Shikamaru se redresser pour se frotter le visage, dans le but de se remettre les idées en place. Elle gardait un sourire fixé au visage, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Lorsque le brun sortit ses mains de son visage, il remarqua devant lui deux assiettes pleines de nourriture sur un plateau déposé à côté d'eux, ainsi que deux tasses de thés, l'une vide et l'autre remplie. Temari se délecta de voir la compréhension puis l'effroi prendre place sur le visage de son amant fatigué. Il se tourna vers elle et demanda :

"- Ne me dis pas que … quelqu'un est rentré dans cette pièce ?"

Temari laissa échapper un rire cristallin à la vue de la tête du chunin.

"- Sérieusement, ma mère est rentré pour nous amener à manger ?"

Son visage passa du rouge au verdâtre en une seconde. Il replongea sa tête dans ses mains. Quelle galère ! Vraiment ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il réfléchisse à quitter la maison familiale. Ce n'était plus possible, sa mère dépassait les bornes. Temari rassura son vis à vis, toujours un immense sourire au lèvre :

"- Rassure toi, elle n'a rien vu. Elle n'a même pas passé le pas de porte. De plus, j'avais pris soin de couvrir ton corps avec la couverture. De ce fait, elle n'a pas eu à voir quoi que ce soit de compromettant. Bon bien sûr à part le fait, que nous soyons proche l'un de l'autre. Mais je crois que ça, tu étais le seul jusqu'à présent à ne pas être au courant."

Shikamaru tourna la tête vers Temari, essayant déjà de se remettre du fait que sa mère les avait aperçu dans leur intimité mais maintenant essayer de comprendre ce que voulait dire la jeune femme par "le seul à ne pas être au courant".

"- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"- Crois-tu qu'il n'y ait que moi à Suna comme ninja ? Tu ne crois pas que le Kazekage enverrait quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur pour effectuer des missions à Konoha si je ne me proposais pas à chaque fois ? Sans oublier de mentionner que là, je ne suis pas en mission et que je suis venu de moi même. Et puis au final, même ta mère n'avait pas l'air si surprise que ça de me voir arriver ce matin."

Shikamaru voulut répliquer, persuadé que jamais la princesse de Suna ne lui avait laissé comprendre ses volontés, qui étaient, après leur étreinte, beaucoup plus claires aujourd'hui pour lui mais se ravisa.

Il était vrai que dés que Temari était à Konoha, ils passaient leur temps à se chercher la petite bête lorsqu'ils se voyaient, ils se provoquaient et même parfois ils en venaient à se dire des méchancetés. Mais jamais il n'aurait deviné qu'il s'agissait d'une manière d'être complice et surtout que ça finirait en première expérience intime pour lui. Au souvenir de leur rapport, la partie inférieure de son corps commença à se réveiller à nouveau. Après tout, il ne restait qu'un jeune homme de seize ans.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et se dit qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer et à ce qu'ils venaient d'expérimenter ensemble lorsque cela lui serait possible. Mais pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur le plus urgent. Quittant la chaleur de la jeune femme, il attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila à la va vite, pour ensuite récupérer la table de shogi et la remettre en place. Il s'affaira ensuite à ramasser les pièces unes à unes pour les replacer sur le plateau. Il s'assit en tailleur devant le jeu puis commença à déplacer les pièces, réfléchissant avec intensité à diverses combinaisons. Il avait les idées plus claires maintenant.

Temari le vit s'installer et l'observa quelques minutes. Cet homme était vraiment incroyable. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle se leva, satisfaite de voir que Shikamaru était prêt à réfléchir avant de se jeter à corps perdu dans cette mission commando. Au moins, il s'offrait maintenant la chance de réussir.

Elle ne tarda pas plus, se leva et attrapa ses affaires pour se rhabiller silencieusement. Elle déposa délicatement le pull de Shikamaru sur l'amas de coussin et de couvertures puis sans se retourner, elle quitta la pièce sans un bruit. Shikamaru, trop concentré dans ses réflexions et nouvelles tactiques ne remarqua même pas le départ de son amante. La jeune blonde se disait que c'était mieux que les choses en reste là et de cette manière. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment d'embrouiller plus que nécessaire le jeune stratège avec de nouveaux sentiments difficiles à comprendre. De plus, ils auraient tous le temps d'éclaircir tout ça dans un moment plus propice. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait du moins…

Lorsqu'elle sortit dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, elle se dit qu'elle prendrait bien un bon bain chaud mais elle du vite se raisonner. Sa journée n'était pas finie, elle avait encore une petite chose à régler. Elle s'enfonça dans les rues de Konoha, se dirigeant vers le centre du village, vers le grand bâtiment rouge orné de l'emblème du feu.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le bureau du Hokage, elle ne fut pas surprise d'y être invité lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte. Il faisait nuit mais apparemment Tsunade n'avait pas terminé sa journée. Quand la Hokage accueillit la princesse de Suna, elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

"- Bonsoir Temari, je m'attendais plutôt à te voir demain. Le Kazekage m'avait prévenu de ton arrivée à Konoha."

"- Bonsoir Tsunade. Je suis arrivé ce matin." Répondit Temari en s'abaissant devant la princesse des limaces.

"- Faisons fi du protocole Temari, tu n'es pas en mission et je ne t'imposerai pas ce genre de contrainte alors que je suis plutôt soulagée de voir que tu es venu si vite. Tu as pu le voir ? Il n'était pas à l'enterrement. Son absence a été remarqué, ce n'est pas bon signe."

Temari hocha la tête avant de répondre :

" - Je l'ai vu oui. Je vais être honnête avec vous Tsunade, il va partir se venger. Rien ne le fera changer d'avis."

Tsunade émit un son de désapprobation :

"- C'est bien ce que je craignais." La hokage se retourna vers la baie vitrée pour contempler le village enveloppé dans son manteau de nuit. "A-t-il dit quand il va partir ? A-t-il au moins un plan ?"

"- Je pense qu'il partira demain soir, à la tombée de la nuit afin d'être discret et d'avoir le temps de rassembler son équipe et de lui confier son plan."

Tsunade soupira fortement :

"- Très bien. Je te remercie Temari. Je prend le relais à partir de là. Shizune t'accompagnera dans les quartiers de l'ambassade de Suna."

"- Ne dérangez pas Shizune, je connais bien le chemin, je trouverais sans problème." Temari s'abaissa à nouveau devant Tsunade et tourna les talons.

Cette fois, sa journée était belle et bien terminée. Elle rentra donc dans un des appartements dédiés au village de Suna puis sans perdre une seconde, fila sous la douche.


	6. Chapter 6

Partie 6 : nouvelle journée pour de nouvelles complications

Je me réveillais sous les appels d'Iruka au petit matin, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis, une paire d'heures à tout casser.

\- Bon sang, ce n'est pas possible ! Tu comptes dormir toute la matinée ? Nous n'avons pas le temps de lambiner tu sais ?

\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je suis réveillé. Je répondais d'une voix rauque.

\- Tu n'enlèves même pas ton masque pour dormir. On te retrouvera un jour étouffé, c'est sûr.

Finissant de me frotter les yeux et de m'étirer pour chasser le sommeil. Je me tournais vers lui pour l'interroger du regard. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire que je dorme avec mon masque ? Il se tourna rapidement mais je fus presque sûr de le voir rougir à mon regard noir.

Je n'insistais pas sur le sujet et me levais.

\- Reprenons la route. Je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder à atteindre la vallée de la fin et je pense que notre périple sera bien moins calme qu'hier à partir de là.

Je vais invoquer l'escouade des crocs traqueurs. Ils nous serviront de nez et pourront nous aider à attaquer. J'effectuais les gestes nécessaires et posais mes mains sur le sol.

\- Invocation !

Dans un nuage de fumée, toute l'escouade apparu.

\- Bonjour Kakashi, bonjour Iruka. Dit soudain Pakkun de sa voix grave et rauque.

Iruka hocha la tête vers Pakkun pour le saluer.

\- Pakkun, j'ai besoin de vous. Nous nous apprêtons à entrer dans les terres du village caché d'Oto, nous sommes au bord de la frontière. J'ai besoin de vous pour repérer l'ennemi et pour assurer nos arrières. Je lui expliquais.

\- Alors comme ça, même après notre première tentative, tu repars en chasse de Sasuke, Kakashi ?

\- Oui, c'est notre dernière chance.

\- Tu ne crois pas que la défaite de Naruto, ayant en lui le renard à neuf queues, est une preuve suffisante qu'il ne veut pas revenir.

\- Pakkun, tu sais bien qu'une équipe soudée, c'est une équipe qui fonctionne. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un de nos compagnons derrière. Il faut le retrouver. Allons - y ! Dispersion !

Nous partîmes, accompagné par l'escouade. En effet, nous avions vu juste. A partir de la vallée de la fin, illusions, salves de kunaïs, pièges et boucliers en tous genres durent être vaincus pour continuer d'avancer. Rien qui pouvait nous arrêter mais assez d'obstacles pour nous fatiguer et épuiser notre chakra. Nous étions bien accompagnés par mes amis canidés mais il n'aurait pas fallu que nous soyons seul ou du moins, moins de deux ninjas expérimentés. Iruka était doué. Il évaluait toujours la situation avec justesse et intelligence. Il était aussi bon en défense qu'en attaque. Sa vision stratégique était juste et il ne se trouvait que très peu en situation de désavantage. Si cela arrivait, malgré une situation de désavantage, il prenait toujours mes déplacements en compte, ce qui faisait que notre travail d'équipe nous protégeait des situations dangereuses et imprévisibles. Iruka était un très bon équipier.

Je me demandais souvent pourquoi Iruka avait choisi la voie de la transmission plutôt que de continuer à monter de grade. Il était compétent et aurait pu assumer la responsabilité d'avoir des hommes sous son commandement, c'était certain. Seulement, il avait préféré rester dans l'éducation des générations futures. Il s'agissait de son choix et il était bien sûr évident que nous étions différent et que donc il y avait une raison que je ne connaissais ou ne comprenais pas qui rentrait dans la balance.

Nous finissâmes par arriver à l'abord du village d'Oto avec la nuit naissante. Le ciel laissait entrevoir des nuées orangées avec le coucher du soleil. Nous étions à la dernière étape, nous l'avions compris tous les deux. Avant de nous élancer vers l'entrée du village, je remerciais la meute de chien à l'abri d'un bosquet d'arbres et leurs rendaient leur liberté. Ils furent d'une aide précieuse pour notre avancée mais je ne pouvais leur en demander plus.

C'était à nous de continuer notre périple, seuls. Alors qu'avec Iruka nous arrivions à notre objectif, une question continuait de me tarauder l'esprit alors que j'étais resté sur mes gardes toute la journée essayant de gérer un très mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi n'avions nous croisé personne ?

Je n'y comprenais rien. Pourquoi Orochimaru, qui avait bel et bien compris que Konoha continuerait de chercher Sasuke avait manigancé tous ces pièges pour nous ralentir mais n'avait mis personnes sur le coup pour finaliser l'objectif. La réponse à ma question fut simple et ce n'est qu'en arrivant à l'entrée du village que je l'obtenais.

En effet, à l'entrée sud se tenaient deux ninjas d'Orochimaru, reconnaissables à leurs bandeaux au sigle du son et leurs ceintures mauve nouées dans le dos. L'un deux était une femme, l'autre était un homme. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Jumeaux je supposais. Nous nous arrêtâmes en même temps à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux. Ils nous regardaient de loin, mais ne bougeaient pas. Je supposais donc qu'ils n'allaient pas nous laisser entrer dans le village mais pour autant ils ne nous apostrophèrent pas.

\- Ils ne semblent pas vouloir attaquer. Dit Iruka en brisant un lourd silence.

\- Tu as raison, il nous faut un plan. J'ajoutais, nous invitant au calme et à la réflexion.

\- Je m'en charge. Me dit-il soudain.

Le chunin était parti en courant et avait déjà effectué les signes de la main et sortit un parchemin de sa besace et l'ouvrit en grand.

Durant sa course, un shuriken géant apparut et Iruka l'attrapa au vol, il prit son élan et sauta en l'air pour lancer son shuriken sur les deux adversaires.

Ceux-ci à l'approche du shuriken levèrent leurs mains droites et malaxèrent leur chakra pour créer un bouclier. Le shuriken géant rebondit contre le bouclier et alors qu'Iruka arrivait sur eux en suivant et qu'il toucha le bouclier, un bruit électrique retentit et Iruka fut gravement électrocuté. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que soudainement, dans un nuage de fumée, le corps d'Iruka se transforma en un morceau de bois. Je compris soudain sa manœuvre et je me tournais vers ma droite. Il avait utilisé une technique de transposition.

Le vrai Iruka n'avait pas bougé et tenait son shuriken à la main. On pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Il annonça très sérieusement :

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est une manœuvre de défense. Ils ne nous attaqueront pas. Ils sont juste là pour défendre le village et empêcher les intrus de rentrer.

Afin de vérifier ses dires, j'attrapais dans mon dos une farandole de kunai et les lançais avec une vitesse folle sur eux. Les ninjas effectuèrent le même mouvement et dans un bruit électrique, les kunaïs rebondirent aussi sur leur champ magnétique.

\- Tu as raison. Les armes ne peuvent rien faire contre leur chakra qui clairement, se transforme en électricité. Ils doivent maîtriser l'élément de la foudre.

\- Kakashi, je ne pense pas que nous puissions les atteindre, ce bouclier est très puissant. Il faut premièrement trouver la faille de ce bouclier.

\- Je vais essayer quelque chose.

Alors qu'Iruka hochait la tête, j'effectuais déjà les signes de mains afin de pouvoir invoquer :

\- Mokuton, l'épée sacrée d'Umoishi.

Soudainement, devant moi, un fourreau en bois se créa, me proposant de dégainer une magnifique épée en bois sculpté. Je la pris en main et m'élançais en courant sur les deux assaillants. J'effectuais de nouveaux signes dans mon élan :

\- Mokuton, l'étreinte silencieuse.

Derrières les deux ninjas électriques, des racines et des ronces sortirent du sol afin d'entourer et d'étouffer les deux ninjas. Sans bouger, les deux adversaires se laissèrent faire alors que le travail des ronces resserrait leur étreinte autour d'eux.

Parfait, il ne pourrait plus mettre en place le bouclier magnétique maintenant que leurs bras et mains étaient immobilisées. Je sautais donc pour leur infliger un coup d'épée et alors que le coup allait être porté, une grande déflagration retentit et un éclair se dirigea vers moi.

J'esquivais donc au dernier moment mais l'éclair effleura mon bras droit, me blessant au dessus du coude. Je sautais en arrière, retombais sur mes pieds pour réfléchir à la situation et reprendre mon souffle. Je remarquais que l'éclair avait détruit les ronces qui étreignaient les deux ninjas.

Iruka sauta vers moi et attrapa mon bras pour vérifier ma blessure, serrant mon bras de ses mains pour éviter au sang de couler.

\- Ça va, ce n'est rien. Je lui rétorquais.

Je dégageais mon bras de son emprise. Je réfléchissais tout en reprenant mon souffle. J'ajoutais :

\- Un élément non conducteur n'a rien fait. Nous n'allons pas dans le bon sens. Quelque chose nous échappe.

\- Ils sont deux et travaillent ensemble. De plus, ils sont jumeaux, ils semblent avoir le même pouvoir, ce qui décuple leur puissance. Je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire, étant donné que nous n'avons rien pour contrer leur champ magnétique.

\- Toi, tu n'as peut-être rien pour contrer mais moi même, il se trouve que j'ai une autre idée. Couvre-moi.

Je me redressais et positionnais mon bras droit vers le bas, tenant mon poignet avec ma main gauche. Je rassemblais et malaxais mon chakra dans ma main pour finalement y dessiner la foudre qui était mon élément. Les mille oiseaux se manifestèrent et je m'élançais en courant à nouveau droit vers mes adversaires.

\- L'éclair pourfendeur !

Leur champ magnétique ne pourrait pas supporter cette technique. J'avais déjà pu fendre un éclair avec cette technique. Leur champ magnétique ne tiendrait pas une seconde face à la puissance de l'éclair pourfendeur.

Le bois, qui était un non conducteur de l'électricité, n'avait rien pu faire. Foudre contre foudre, il s'agissait juste d'être plus puissant et l'éclair pourfendeur était la technique la plus puissante.

Durant ma course, je les vis lever les bras mais cette fois, ils effectuaient des signes à deux mains. L'un utilisant la main droite et l'autre la main gauche. Ils se figèrent ensuite à nouveau.

J'arrivais à leur niveau et tapait de toute ma puissance de mon éclair sur eux. Le champ magnétique se créa à nouveau et nos deux éléments se confrontèrent.

L'électricité me traversa soudain et me balaya vers l'arrière. La douleur était puissante mais je me concentrais sur mon chakra pour ne pas lâcher et ne pas reculer devant eux. Une lumière m'éblouissait soudain et émanait des deux éléments foudre. Cette puissance semblait s'élever vers le haut, créant un rempart d'électricité devant moi à une vitesse fulgurante. Lorsque que le champ magnétique atteint une certaine hauteur, un dôme commença à se former au dessus de ma tête. Il ne me fallait pas tarder car si je n'étais pas assez rapide, j'allais être prisonnier de ce puissant champ magnétique. Je concentrais encore plus mon chakra dans ma main et, malgré la douleur, envoyais le plus de puissance possible. Le dôme se refermait maintenant plus lentement. Ca fonctionnait, je gagnais du terrain.

Soudain, une rafale de vent très violente s'abattit sur moi et je dus lâcher prise sur le champ magnétique, me faisant atterrir quelques mètres à l'est de là où je me trouvais précédemment. En tournant la tête pour voir d'où venait cette bourrasque, je constatais avec effroi qu'Iruka se trouvait à ma place et que vu que le contact avait été brisé, le dôme s'était déjà refermé sur lui.

Je n'y croyais pas. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Je me remis sur mes jambes difficilement, haletant sous la douleur. Je vis le visage d'Iruka se déformer sous l'emprise de l'électricité. il serra les dents et échappa un cri de souffrance rauque.

\- Iruka, j'avançais vers lui en lui criant. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais bon sang ?

\- Laisse … il essayait de parler en retenant ses cris de douleurs … faire.

Il tomba sur ses genoux, la tête au sol criant de douleur. J'étais pétrifié, il me fallait trouver une solution et vite. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cet état. Il se releva avec lenteur, essayant de récupérer son souffle. Il parla avec difficulté :

\- Depuis le début, il nous fait payer.

Il grogna de douleur et retomba sur un genou, il serra les poings et releva la tête pour continuer :

\- C'est son objectif. Nous affaiblir. Il ne nous laissera pas récupérer Sasuke si facilement. Tu comprends ?

Je le regardais avec un regard d'incompréhension. Nous faire payer ? mais que voulait-il dire par là. Nous étions sous l'emprise de ces stupides ninjas "bouclier". Ils ne parlaient pas, ils ne faisaient que défendre leur village. Ils ne nous laisseraient pas passer. Toute la journée avait été comme ça, nous devions déjouer les obstacles devant nous si l'on souhaitait avancer. Alors c'est sûr c'était fatiguant, cela nous retardait.

A moins que l'on paye. Les informations commencèrent à faire chemin dans ma tête.

Soudain, le champ magnétique autour d'Iruka s'intensifia, me balayant d'un puissant courant d'air, le champ magnétique commença à se rapetisser. Il fallait faire vite.

\- Kakashi. Tu comprends ? Il nous faut nous affaiblir pour pouvoir passer. Nous affaiblir physiquement.

Le dôme se refermait sur lui. Je fermais les yeux deux secondes. Il nous fallait payer. Alors qu'Iruka était dans ce dôme à souffrir ? N'était-il pas déjà en train de payer ? Mais pourtant cela ne suffisait pas. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire que l'on ait payé assez pour qu'on nous laisse passer ? Qu'on soit suffisamment affaiblis. Qu'on ait plus assez de puissance en nous, que nous n'ayons plus de chakras. Ce qui ferait que l'on échouerait si nous n'avions plus de chakras. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Même sans chakra, nous reviendrons à la charge. C'était certain. Orochimaru le savait. Plutôt mourir que de laisser Sasuke à ses mains. Soudain, je sursautais en comprenant la démarche de cet ignoble démon serpent. Il nous fallait payer de notre sang.

\- Kakashi !

J'ouvrais soudain les yeux, le dôme se resserrait autour de lui et il ne restait que quelques secondes. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Iruka payer, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était la mienne. Depuis le début. Je l'avais laissé partir et c'était à moi de le récupérer. C'était à moi de payer.

Iruka semblait en proie à d'atroce souffrance et dans quelques secondes le dôme allait le toucher et dieu sait ce qui se passerait si je laissais faire ça.

Décidé, je courais vers le dôme et dégainais soudain un kunaï, j'entaillais avec force les deux paumes des mains puis je préparais à nouveau ma position pour l'éclair pourfendeur.

Ma main gauche ensanglantée attrapa mon poignet droit et je me préparais à effectuer à nouveau la technique. Je ne pouvais pas échouer sinon ce serait fatal. Je m'élançais, il me fallait le plus de vitesse possible. Je me préparais à y laisser tout mon chakra. Dans un cri et durant ma course, les mille oiseaux retentirent à nouveau et je me jetais avec force sur le dôme. Je me préparais à ressentir la douleur et lorsque j'atteins le dôme, la terrible force de l'électricité m'atteint à nouveau. Je me battais à nouveau pour y laisser toute ma puissance et toute ma force. Iruka me regardait, impuissant et leva soudain la tête.

Une faille venait de se créer au dessus de sa tête. Cela était bon signe et je continuais à forcer. Le dôme se craquelait doucement, il me fallait tenir encore un peu. Mais je commençais à perdre mes forces, mon corps se crispa d'un coup, pour autant je ne brisais pas le lien entre ma main ensanglanté et le dôme. Voyant ma faiblesse, Iruka dégaina un kunai et l'enfonça avec une grande force dans le dôme pour continuer à le détruire. Cela aida un peu. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra intensément. La faille s'agrandissait et il ne manquerait que d'un petit effort pour qu'il s'effrite complément. Son kunaï enfoncé pris soudainement un couleur bleutée et quelques instants après le dôme finalisa de se résorber.

Nous étions sauvé. Lorsque le lien se brisa entre l'éclair pourfendeur et le dôme, je tombais en avant, un genou touchant le sol mais avant que le reste de mon corps ne tombe aussi, Iruka s'était glissé dessous à une vitesse fulgurante. Mon buste tomba donc contre son dos et mon épaule fut soutenue pour m'éviter de m'effondrer. C'était un bon équipier.

Il me déposa délicatement au sol pour m'asseoir et s'assurer que j'étais hors de danger. Il repartit en courant là où nous étions positionné plus tôt, se baissa avec agilité pour récupérer son shuriken géant et le lança avec force sur les deux jumeaux qui les trancha en deux à niveau du torse. Leur corps devinrent soudain gris et blanc et dans un grésillement ils se désintégrèrent. Ce n'étaient même pas des ninjas, seulement des clones. Iruka sembla le comprendre aussi. Il regarda autour de nous prêt à riposter si besoin mais le silence régnait. Encore une fois, le vide et le silence nous laissaient au dépourvu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Partie 7 : Les légendes ne meurent jamais**

Ino et Chôji n'avaient pas failli à leur promesse et étaient là. Le cœur de Shikamaru s'emballa quand il les aperçut à l'entrée de la porte nord. Ayant encore du mal à croire à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire et à l'excitation qu'il ressentait face au danger qui les attendait. Il leur fut si reconnaissant d'être là.

"- Vous êtes prêt ?" Demanda-t-il.

"- Oui. " Répondirent en chœur avec sérieux, les deux autres ninjas de l'équipe 10.

"- Alors allons-y, allons venger Asuma." Dit-il avec détermination.

"- Attendez !" Cria une voix forte derrière eux.

C'était Tsunade. Shikamaru fit une grimace puis se retourna vers elle subitement. Son cœur rata un battement. Comment avait-elle su ?

"- Où allez-vous comme ça ?" Demanda gravement la cinquième du nom, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas, la jaugeant d'un air déterminé. Voyant qu'ils ne répondaient pas, elle continua sa tirade :

"- Je ne tolérerais aucune initiative personnelle. Une équipe sera envoyé que lorsque l'on aura trouvé un plan d'action préétablis !"

Cette fois, Shikamaru répliqua, sûr de lui :

"- Vous n'aurez qu'à envoyer les autres ninjas en renfort. J'ai déjà mis au point une stratégie pour nous trois et …"

Tsunade ne le laissa même pas finir sa phrase :

"- C'est hors de question !" hurla t-elle.

Les yeux de la princesse des limaces étaient remplis de colère et lançaient des éclairs. Il était bien connu qu'elle pouvait entrer dans des fureurs surprenantes et puissantes.

Elle sembla néanmoins essayer de se reprendre pour parler d'une voix plus calme.

"- Asuma est mort. Pour l'instant vous attendez mes ordres."

Shikamaru répliqua en sortant le briquet de son maître, l'allumant et l'éteignant à nouveau sans s'arrêter. Il n'avait même pas réfléchit à ses gestes et encore moins à ses paroles. Il était en roue-libre.

"- Non. Asuma est avec nous." Répondit-il froidement, plissant les yeux, de moins en moins patient.

"- C'est la vengeance que tu cherches ? Non mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? C'est l'Akatsuki, Shikamaru. Vous n'aurez jamais la chance de vous en sortir vivant ! Vous êtes trois représentants de clans très importants du village de Konoha, il n'est pas question que vous partiez ! " Répondit-elle, visiblement très en colère.

Le jeune homme brun rétorqua avec une violence qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

"- Nous ne sommes pas complètement stupide vous savez ? On a pas l'intention de se faire tuer. Simplement…"

"- Simplement quoi Shikamaru ?" demanda-t-elle, le provoquant, lassé de son insubordination.

"- Simplement, si je n'y vais pas, je passerais ma vie avec le sentiment que je n'ai pas accompli ma tâche. Et ça, laissez moi vous dire que ce n'est pas une vie."

Shikamaru se figea et arrêta tout mouvement, se rendant compte qu'il était délibérément en train de répondre à son supérieur hiérarchique, arrêtant net le bruit incessant de l'allumage du briquet. Il allait trop loin et il le savait mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses réactions de se manifester, il avait l'impression qu'il subissait plus qu'il n'agissait.

Tsunade, elle, prit le temps de toiser l'équipe 10, elle pouvait entendre les arguments de Shikamaru. Ils étaient valable mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Ils étaient trop jeune, trop en colère, ils agissaient avec immaturité. Elle n'en démordrait pas, elle n'était pas Hokage pour rien. C'était son rôle de les ramener à la réalité.

"- Soit un peu réaliste, vous n'êtes que trois. Une équipe possède au moins 4 memb..."

"- Il faut donc qu'ils soient quatre." S'interposa une voix grave, coupant la princesse des limaces.

Le grand ninja copieur, Kakashi Hatake, venait de se manifester. Toute l'équipe 10 ainsi que Tsunade se tournèrent vers lui. Il était nonchalamment adossé dans l'ombre de la porte nord de Konoha, les bras croisé, un genou relevé. La hokage avait les yeux ronds, très surprise et le fixait sans vraiment comprendre son intervention.

Le jônin continua et se redressant d'un coup de hanche, s'avança vers eux :

"- Si vous le voulez bien. Je serais le capitaine de l'équipe numéro 10. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?"

Le capitaine de l'équipe 7 avait pris soin de parler en prenant son temps et en pesant ses mots. Tsunade n'arrivait pas à reprendre contenance.

"- Kakashi, mais enfin ?"

Le jônin, s'avança devant Tsunade :

"- Qu'en dîtes vous ?" répéta-t-il sérieusement. "Je serais leur capitaine. Laissez-moi les accompagner. Asuma était un collègue ninja et mon ami. Je les accompagnerai et les guiderai vers la victoire."

Tsunade semblait en proie à une grande hésitation maintenant que Kakashi était entré dans la discussion. Kakashi finit de la convaincre :

"- J'ai déjà prévenu l'équipe 7 de se tenir prêts. Lorsque Naruto aura fini son entraînement, ils nous rejoindront au plus vite avec des renforts. Laissez-moi être leur capitaine."

Shikamaru regardait Kakashi avec un soulagement et une immense reconnaissance. Avec le jonin, il était sûr qu'elle ne pourrait plus refuser de les laisser partir. De plus, Shikamaru était déjà en train d'adapter ses schémas de stratégie avec la présence du légendaire Ninja copieur de Konoha. La victoire serait encore plus facilement sienne.

Tellement pris par sa réflexion, il n'entendit pas Tsunade plier et accepter l'aide de Kakashi. Celui-ci, leur adressa dans une affirmation encourageante :

"- Équipe Asuma, en route !"

"- Oui capitaine !" répondirent Ino, Choji et Shikamaru, plus décidés que jamais.

Et les quatre ninjas s'élancèrent ensemble dans la forêt de Konoha pour aller chercher leur revanche, laissant une Tsunade encore retournée de cette situation qu'elle avait pourtant bien en main avant l'arrivée du ninja copieur.

De son côté, Shikamaru pensait à son sensei défunt, lui envoyant ses respects : " _Maître, que vous le vouliez ou non, nous allons vous venger. Que votre âme reste en paix._ "

Au loin, sur un toit proche de la porte nord du village de Konoha, une jeune femme, le sourire aux lèvres, regardait fièrement l'équipe 10 accompagnée du ninja copieur partir à toute vitesse dans la sombre forêt de Konoha, se dirigeant vers leur destin.

Perchée sur son toit, les couvant du regard, elle envoya ses pensées à son beau ninja brun :

 _"_ _N'oublies pas, quand tu démantèleras et tueras de sang froid ces brutes, que tu effectueras la mission pour laquelle tu t'es entraîné toute ta vie … N'oublies pas que l'homme que j'aime a fait une promesse. Car les légendes ne meurent pas, elles s'immiscent en vous et ne vous quittent jamais. "_

RIP Asuma Sarutobi,

futur père, tendre amant, sensei "trop classe", fils aimé et chéri de son clan et surtout ... ninja de légende.

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est inévitablement la fin.

Dans mon imagination, voici comment Shika et Temari aurait pu commencer à se fréquenter. Car pour moi Temari est cette femme, à part entière, qui sait ce qu'elle veut, qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre, gérant totalement son statut de princesse de Suna et les responsabilités qui vont avec. De plus, Shikamaru est intelligent et en capacité de regarder plus loin que cette image un peu froide et peste qu'elle pouvait donner d'elle même plus jeune.

Enfin bref, voila, j'espère que cette fiction vous a plus ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Il était important pour moi de coller absolument au manga, et donc le début et la fin de cette fic ne sont pas de moi, j'ai collé au script. Je me suis juste permise d'y accoler la relation nouvelle de Shikamaru et Temari et j'en ai profité pour en faire un petit hommage au Sensei de l'équipe 10.

Merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir laissé un petit commentaire. Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre aussi, même si vous n'avez pas mis de reviews. Peut-être que si j'ai de l'inspiration, je rajouterais épilogues et des bonus. Je verrais en fonction de mon inspiration car souvent, quand j'ai une idée, il faut que je la pose sur papier au plus vite.

Je suis très contente d'avoir mener à bien cette fiction. Elle ressemble vraiment à ce que je voulais.

Enfin bref, merci encore et à bientôt pour de nouvelles fictions.

Andywhou


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Le clapotis de l'eau était régulier… sans surprise… constant. Il était le meilleur moyen de se perdre dans une réflexion profonde.

Le jeune homme laissa son regard se perdre dans le joli cours d'eau qu'il avait devant les yeux … l'eau qui tombait en cascade dans le bassin d'eau claire pour en faire un lac faisait parvenir son chant aux oreilles du ninja brun. Il avait trouvé cet endroit il y a peu aux abords de Konoha. Il avait besoin de venir se recueillir ici lorsqu'il en avait trop dans la tête … et en ce moment, il avait trop de choses qui l'obnubilaient pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser si facilement.

L'angoisse et la panique n'était pas loin, juste aux bords des barrières qu'il avait bien mises en place dans sa tête. La guerre était aux portes du village et demain il devrait partir avec ses collègues shinobi de Konoha se battre. Il se demandait pour le moment comment il avait pu réussir à tenir ses barrières si longtemps. Il n'en paraissait rien à l'extérieur mais Shikamaru était clairement au bord de la crise de nerf. A deux doigts de prendre sa tête entre ses mains pour crier et laisser l'horreur, qu'il avait bien enfoui en lui s'exprimer.

Bien sûr, il n'en ferait rien … il était un ninja de Konoha, l'héritier du clan Nara, un fin stratège et un guerrier aguerri. Sans oublier le plus important, malgré ses 18 ans, une division entière serait entre ses mains durant cette guerre. Aucunes de ces caractéristiques ne lui laissaient la possibilité de relâcher toute la hantise et l'angoisse que créait en lui son départ demain.

Il perdrait des hommes, il le savait. Il perdrait des amis, des collègues… Il mourrait peut être aussi. Bien sûr, cela faisait peur. Ca lui retournait même les tripes. Il aurait aimé pleurer, supplier, se rouler par terre tellement il était terrifié. Mais rien, non rien de tout cela ne lui faisait plus peur que la dernière raison qui ferait que ses barrières risquaient de tomber. Le plus dur à gérer, c'était que dans sa division, il aurait une personne qui lui était chère, qui lui était précieuse. Et en temps de guerre, il n'était pas vraiment possible de protéger les gens qu'on aiment. Surtout si ceux-ci sont présents sur le front avec vous.

Il essaya de repousser le souvenir de ce magnifique regard émeraude qui était en train de se manifester devant ses yeux. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées … Il n'était pas question de se laisser aller à rêvasser et à fantasmer s'il souhaitait garder ses barrières en place.

Le temps était passé… les secondes, puis les minutes, les heures … tout cela devenant des jours et puis des semaines … sans nouvelles. Une année entière sans avoir revue la princesse de Suna. Elle lui avait dit pourtant qu'elle ne l'attendrait pas… mais il pensait que c'était surtout car il y avait de grande chances qu'il ne revienne pas de sa mission commando pour venger son sensei décédé.

Il jeta un caillou dans le lac devant lui. Même, il ne pensait pas qu'elle le laisserait comme ça, dans le silence. Savait-elle au moins qu'il était rentré en vie ? Savait-elle qu'il n'avait cessé de penser à elle ? Est-ce qu'elle aussi, elle avait pensé à lui ?

Et demain … demain il l'a reverrait. Il l'a verrait enfin mais il ne pourrait pas lui offrir toutes ses confessions. Car il serait en guerre ! MERDE ! Pourquoi tant de distance ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait goûter la saveur de ses baisers si c'était pour le priver si longtemps de sa délicieuse étreinte ?

Shikamaru savait. Il se connaissait bien. Il savait qu'il ne laisserait rien voir de ses troubles à la blonde demain. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était le putain de Général Adjoint de la quatrième division de la quatrième guerre ninja. Et qu'il aurait la vie de plusieurs centaines de ninjas entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas se préoccuper de ses sentiments pour la jeune blonde. Il aurait déjà bien du mal à faire en sorte qu'elle soit dans son unité.

Mais Shikamaru, malgré toute son hypocrisie interne était bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas décrocher son regard de la personne dont il était amoureux depuis un an déjà. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, la peur de ne pas gérer ses émotions lorsqu'elle serait blessée ou attaquée. Si cela arrivait, il le sentait au fond de lui, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

Une vague de frayeur le traversa et il jeta un autre caillou dans le lac, avec plus de forces. Le caillou plongea dans l'eau créant des ondes s'agrandissant sous la force du plongeon du minéral. Ses sentiments étaient comme ces ondes, ingérables et fatalement influés par le caillou qui avait plongé son coeur dans un tourbillon de sentiments inconnus.

Il secoua à nouveau la tête dans le but de s'éclaircir les idées pour arrêter de digresser.

Deux barrières… Il lui suffisait de créer deux grandes et belles barrières. Bien placées. La première était dans sa tête, cadenassée avec soin. La seconde, bien positionnée dans son coeur, enlacée de milliers de chaînes qui le protégerait avec force lors de ses moment difficile à venir.

Il était prêt, il s'était barricadé.

* * *

Le village de Konoha était tout juste réparé qu'il devait déjà le quitter. Les friches du terrible combat contre l'armée de Pain, ou plutôt Nagato avaient disparu. Ils avaient tous été sauvé. Tout cela grâce à Naruto, bien évidemment. C'était d'ailleurs pour lui, qu'ils partaient tous en guerre aujourd'hui. Quelle bande de fous ! ricana intérieurement Shikamaru. Mais il savait bien au fond de lui que malgré son sarcasme, il était prêt à tout pour sauver Naruto à son tour.

Le crétin blond était la (seule) solution de paix pour un futur meilleur. Shikamaru était prêt à donner sa vie pour assister Naruto à accéder au statut de Hokage, car il le savait au fond de lui, tout comme ses autres compères, Naruto était la clé. Aucunes raisons valables ne pouvaient justifier que le blond réussisse autant à rassembler les gens autour de ses idéaux mais pourtant, tel un apôtre, les gens le suivaient. Shikamaru laissa son regard traîner sur Sakura et Saï qui se trouvaient devant lui sautant d'arbres en arbres, ouvrant la marche de leur unité pour rejoindre Suna. Derrière lui se trouvait, Neiji, Tenten, Shino, Hinata et Lee. Kiba fermait la marche avec Akamaru. Autour de lui, Shikamaru avait à sa droite Shoji et à sa gauche Ino.

Il ferma les yeux rien qu'une seconde pour enregistrer cette photo d'eux, en train de se déplacer ensemble vers un objectif commun, peut-être pour la dernière fois.

Shikamaru demanda :

"- Arrêtons-nous une minute. Je dois vous parler d'une chose importante. "

Tout le monde s'arrêta sur la même branche.

Shikamaru déclara solennellement :

"- Il s'agit peut-être de notre dernière mission chers amis. Je voudrais vous demander de la vigilance constante. Notre ennemi durant cette guerre sera puissant et aura un plan infaillible pour atteindre Naruto. Nous devrons peut être payer de nos vies pour contrecarrer ses plans. Mais je n'hésiterais pas une seconde … car Naruto est notre seule chance."

Les amis de Shikamaru hochèrent tous la tête ensemble.

Le général ajouta :

" - L'Akatsuki nous a déjà pris bien assez ! Nous gagnerons cette guerre et nous offrirons un meilleur avenir à notre monde ! Je m'y engage ! "

"- Oy !" S'écrièrent en choeur les ninjas de Konoha.

" - Reprenons la route jusqu'au couché du soleil. Il nous restera ensuite deux jours pour retrouver le camp de l'armée aux abords de Suna. Là-bas, nous serons répartis en fonction de nos divisions ."

Les ninjas reprirent leur avancée dans la forêt, alors que Choji était resté un peu aux côtés du brun pour lui dire dans un sourire fier :

"- Tu sais Shika, depuis qu'Asuma est parti … tu as vraiment pris en sagesse. Je voulais te dire que … vraiment, j'étais fier d'être le meilleur ami du général de la 4eme division. Tu auras toute la loyauté au combat. Je te le promets, nous vaincrons ensemble."

Shikamaru souffla en répondant :

"- Merci mon ami. J'espère que nous vaincrons aussi. Je ferais de mon mieux."

Shikamaru se frotta les mains, moites de sueur, sur son uniforme de ninja. Dans deux jours, ils arriveraient aux fronts et ils devraient se préparer à combattre. Pire encore, il retrouverait le visage qui hante son esprit constamment.

* * *

Ils étaient des milliers … Des ninjas à pertes de vue. Tous bien rassemblés devant le bâtiment du pays du vent. Des milliers de ninjas venant de tous pays confondus, pour l'alliance. Shikamaru avait des frissons face à tant de grandeur et de majestuosité. Gaara, le Kazekage de Suna, était en train de faire son discours de guerre. Shikamaru en avait la tête qui tourne. C'était fou !

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Lui ? Général d'une division entière ? Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne serait jamais à la hauteur. Il allait probablement se réveiller de ce terrible cauchemar. Ca ne pouvait pas être la réalité. Ou bien c'était une énorme blague. Lui, le gamin insouciant et nonchalant, que rien n'intéressait… il allait se battre. Il allait conduire des hommes à la guerre. Est-ce que tout cela n'était pas que folie ?

Le visage de Naruto se manifesta devant ses yeux et cela le calma instantanément. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il tienne le coup. Il déglutit difficilement. Il fallait gagner cette guerre.

Alors que Gaara finissait son discours et que la horde de ninja acclamait le chef de guerre.

Près de lui, Ino parla :

"- Shikamaru, il est loin le temps de la contemplation des nuages hein ?"

Le brun se retourna vers elle, le visage fermé :

"- Tu as raison Ino…" Il soupira. "Le temps de l'insouciance, il est loin."

Une larme perla l'oeil de la blonde :

"- Si seulement Asuma était là… Nos âmes d'enfants, elles sont partis avec lui."

Shikamaru se rappela soudain des paroles qu'une certaine personne chère à son coeur lui avait dites, il y a un peu plus d'un an et murmurra plus pour lui même que pour Ino :

"- Les légendes ne meurent jamais … elles deviennent une part de nous."

* * *

"- Général Nara ! Vous êtes attendus dans la tente des Kages."

"- Bien !" Répondit Shikamaru.

Sans un mot de plus, Shikamaru se dirigea vers la tente des Kages. Il passa un doigt dans son col pour l'étirer un peu. La chaleur suffocante de Suna avait toujours été difficile à supporter pour lui.

De plus, sur le camps de guerre, il y avait du monde partout. L'effervescence du départ animait tout le monde et chacun finissait d'organiser les tâches prioritaires pour le commencement des combats aux différents fronts. On remarquait bien au sérieux et aux sourcils froncés des ninjas occupés aux derniers préparatifs, que le début de la guerre était imminent.

Shikamaru esquiva, au dernier moment, un ninja portant un énorme baril qui ne l'avait pas vu et ne pu empêcher un "galère" de s'échapper de sa bouche quand il fut apostrophé par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

"- Nara … C'est toi !"

Le jeune général releva les yeux. La jeune blonde esquissait un sourire malicieux, remplis de complicité. Ce n'était ni une interrogation, ni une affirmation qu'elle venait d'exprimer. C'était un peu des deux. Elle semblait ravis de le revoir. Le coeur du général Nara manqua un battement et sans rien laisser paraître de l'immense émotion qui le traversait de voir la jeune fille de ses rêves devant lui, répondit :

" - Princesse de Suna." Dit-il d'une voix grave, s'abaissant un peu devant elle pour répondre au protocole.

Face à tant de sérieux et respect de la hiérarchie, les yeux de Temari s'ouvrirent de surprise. Jamais Shikamaru n'avait été aussi … adulte ? Mature ? Avant il se contentait d'être désagréable avec elle, sans lui présenter une once de respect. Les yeux de la blonde se plissèrent, le temps qu'elle s'adapte à ce revirement de situation. Ce genre de comportement de la part du brun laissait voir qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi proche que ce qu'ils avaient pu l'être un an auparavant. Après réflexion, c'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient rien promis.

Elle décida néanmoins de ne pas changer de comportement, c'était lui même, qui s'infligeait de la considérer de cette manière :

"- Tu vas à la réunion des Kage. Je t'accompagne." Affirma -t-elle.

"- Bien." Répondit Shikamaru.

Ils s'avancèrent sur le chemin de la tente dans le silence. Temari se demandait silencieusement ce qui lui prenait. Etait-ce parce qu'il était général de sa division qu'il se comportait comme cela ? Il semblait prendre son rôle très au sérieux.

Elle trouvait qu'il avait encore changé en un an. Sa mâchoire s'était un peu élargi et son visage s'était encore affiné. Ses joues ayant perdues de leur rondeur. Ses muscles étaient encore plus puissants et marqués, on les voyaient maintenant à travers son uniforme. Ses changements n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire. Mais bon, son sérieux et son air distant ne lui plaisait pas vraiment par contre. Elle décida de ne pas se focaliser sur cette première retrouvaille. Ils allaient passer beaucoup de temps ensemble durant cette guerre. Elle trouverait bien le temps de lui faire avouer ce qui lui arrivait.

Les deux ninjas entrèrent dans la tente des kage et furent accueillis par les chefs de guerres. Shikamaru alla se poster aux côtés de son père, stratége de l'Alliance Ninja.

Temari se concentra sur le comportement de Shikamaru durant toute la réunion. Il se tenait droit, répondait avec brillance et intelligence lorsque son avis était demandé. Il avait même effectué un petit discours d'allégeance très inspiré lors de son explication de sa stratégie pour la division qu'il gérait. Division, dans laquelle les compétences de Temari serait aussi dédiées. Non vraiment, c'était un homme qu'elle avait devant elle. Un général même !

Elle se demandait quand même quelle mouche avait piqué le ninja brun pour décider de se comporter différemment avec elle. C'était vraiment étrange ! Elle décida qu'elle trouverait réponse à ses questions plus tard, dans l'intimité de la nuit.

La réunion se termina et Shikamaru l'interpella devant la tente :

"- Princesse Temari. Je souhaiterais que les ninjas de Suna de la division quatre nous retrouvent à l'est du camp pour une réunion d'urgence sur le déploiement de demain. Je compte sur vous. Je vais rassembler les autres."

Temari s'étouffa à l'entente du vouvoiement et de la mention de son statut de princesse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait bon sang ? Elle eut envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais elle se retint, se disant que ce n'était pas digne d'une femme mature ainsi que d'une guerrière de talent. Elle acquiesça donc, en grinçant des dents. Shikamaru ne remarqua rien et la quitta pour se diriger vers le point de rendez-vous. Temari ne comprenait vraiment rien. Habituellement, elle avait de bonnes capacités pour comprendre Shikamaru mais là elle devait l'avouer, elle était largué.

* * *

La tente du général de la quatrième division était devant elle, la nuit était tombée. A l'extérieur de la tente, elle souffla pour se donner du courage. Il lui semblait discerner deux respirations dans la tente, preuve que Shikamaru devait probablement la partager. Elle devrait donc user de discrétion pour ne pas réveiller le compagnon de tente de Shikamaru.

A pas de loup, elle entra dans la tente, en dissimulant son chakra ainsi qu'en abaissant son rythme cardiaque. Le général brun dormait. Elle avança vers lui et s'apprêtait à le réveiller d'un main sur la bouche pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bruit lorsque celui-ci l'en empêcha d'un geste vif, en attrapant son poignet dans un claquement et en ouvrant prestement les yeux. Il avait un regard dur mais quand il reconnut Temari, son regard se radoucit instantanément. La jeune fille pouffait de rire le plus silencieusement possible :

"- Et bien, tu n'as pas le sommeil lourd dis donc !"

Le jeune homme se redressa, sortit de son lit et grogna silencieusement :

"- Je vous rappelle qu'on est en guerre et que les ombres sont mes alliées, princesse."

Il appuya sur le mot "princesse". La jeune fille arrêta de rire instantanément et ce pour deux raisons. La première c'est que même dans un lieu plus intime, il décidait de continuer à la vouvoyer et la seconde était que Shikamaru ne portait pas de haut et n'avait sur lui que son pantalon de shinobi. Qui dormait dans cette tenue s'il avait peur qu'on l'attaque la nuit ? Elle eut soudain chaud.

Elle essaya d'aller à l'essentiel, un peu agacée néanmoins même s'il elle était déconcentré par le grain de peau blanc de Shikamaru :

"- Première question d'ordre prioritaire : où est Shikamaru et qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?" demanda t-elle.

Elle savait très bien qu'il comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Shikamaru fit le jeu de l'incompréhension et répondit :

"- Comment ça ?"

"- Nara, arrête de te foutre de moi ! Dis-moi à quoi tu joues ? Quand on était ado, tu passais ton temps à vouloir me tirer les couettes. On se voit pas d'un an et maintenant je suis une étrangère … tu m'appelles "princesse"."

Elle illustra les guillemets de ses doigts pour accentuer le ridicule de la situation.

Shikamaru ignora complètement sa tirade :

"- Si l'on continue, on va réveiller Shoji et je crois qu'il mérite de dormir. Demain, nous serons en guerre."

Temari croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

"- Alors viens marcher avec moi dehors …"

Le ninja retint difficilement une grimace et passa sa main derrière sa nuque, embarrassé :

"- Et bien, il se trouve que ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée car si mes collègues me voient avec la princesse de Suna. Je vais avoir du mal à être pris au sérieux et"

"- Shikamaru !" Elle le coupa.

Le jeune homme la regarda réprimant un frisson à la mention de son prénom, se perdant dans ses yeux verts qu'il craignait tant de retrouver. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi têtue.

La jeune femme effectua un pas en avant, réduisant la distance entre eux. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et approcha son visage de l'oreille du jeune homme pour susurrer :

"- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce petit jeu Nara … mais je te préviens, je ne vais pas jouer longtemps. On ne refuse rien à la princesse de Suna."

Temari accentua sa phrase en caressant de son nez, une paire de seconde le cou saillant du jeune homme, maintenant plus grand qu'elle. Elle s'enivra de son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Le ninja brun frissonna et elle le sentit. Satisfaite, elle se recula ensuite de lui et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, posa un doigt entre les deux pectoraux du brun pour le laisser glisser vers le bas, créant sous son passage des frissons, alors qu'elle se retournait ensuite pour quitter la tente.

Shikamaru en était tout retourné. Il soupira lourdement. Il le savait que ce serait compliqué ces retrouvailles. Il ne put retenir un "galère" de sortir de sa bouche. Il savait très bien que Temari allait lui causer du souci. Il s'était dit que la blonde comprendrait que les responsabilités de son nouveau statut général lui demanderaient de rester concentré et de ne pas être dévier de ses objectifs mais c'était sans compter la situation dans laquelle ils avaient laissé leur relation un an auparavant. C'était ce qu'il récoltait pour ne pas avoir essayé d'éclaircir les choses plus tôt.

Elle avait été un soutien sans faille lorsqu'il avait perdu Asuma et pour lui permettre de se ressaisir lors de ses hésitations concernant sa vengeance. Mais ensuite, il ne s'était plus revu et elle n'avait pas pu voir le changement en lui et sa maturité grandir.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait en guerre avec la tâche difficile de ramener le plus de monde possible vivant alors que Temari allait s'acharner à le dévier de son objectif principal par fierté.

S'il l'avait si bien supposé alors pourquoi avait-il fait cette comédie de protocole et de vouvoiement quand il l'avait vu ? Se demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait pas vraiment prévue la chose, il avait essayé de faire au mieux avec ce que lui avait donné Temari. Et la voir si heureuse de l'avoir devant elle, alors que cela faisait un an qu'il ne s'était pas vu… ça l'avait fait un peu paniqué.

De plus, il voulait vraiment démontrer à sa division et aux kages qu'ils n'auraient pas à regretter le choix de l'avoir choisi comme général. Et clairement ce n'était pas en "tirant les couettes" de Temari, comme elle l'avait si bien dit, ou en se fréquentant aux yeux de tous, qu'il prouverait sa valeur de ninja. C'était la guerre non de dieu ! C'était pas le tournoi des chunins. Il était loin le temps où il provoquait et insultait Temari pour recueillir son attention.

Pourtant Shikamaru se le répéta encore une fois, il le savait que le plus dur, ce ne serait pas de partir en guerre. Le plus dur ce serait de rester éloigner de la princesse guerrière du pays du vent.

Shikamaru se recoucha et eut bien du mal à se rendormir après la visite impromptue de la belle blonde. Son visage et son corps de rêve ne souhaitait plus le laisser dormir et semblait revenir avec persévérance dans son cerveau. Super ! Non seulement il se réveillerait crevé mais frustré en plus de ça. Vraiment, Shikamaru était le général de l'alliance shinobi le plus malchanceux.

* * *

"- Shikamaru !" Une voix remplis de colère l'interpella.

C'était Ino, elle se dirigeait vers lui, un air furieux au visage. Si elle ne prenait pas la peine de l'appeler "Général Nara" et qu'elle usait de leur proximité pour l'appeler c'est que ça allait chier.

La blonde arriva devant lui, un doigt pointé vers lui :

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? On me dit que nous n'avons plus de bandage pour les blessés … Je ne suis pas dieu, je n'effectue pas des miracles ! Il nous faut des bandages ! Je me tue à la tâche à soigner tout le monde et je n'ai pas les ressources nécessaires. Que fait l'équipe médicale qui devait nous rejoindre ? Et ce n'est pas tout, les zetsu blanc sont partout et peuvent prendre n'importe quelle apparence. Tout le monde se retourne les uns contre les autres et se blessent. Nous perdons des hommes et nous en avons deux fois plus à soigner. Il faut trouver une solution. Ce n'est plus possible … Shika ? Shikamaru, tu m'écoutes ?"

Le brun se reconcentra sur les paroles de la blonde alors qu'il avait du mal à garder son attention fixé sur elle. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il était au bord de la crise !

Cela faisait des mois que ça durait, quatre mois précisément, qu'ils étaient sur le front et ils avaient déjà vu plus d'horreurs que jamais en une vie entière. Ils avaient dû se battre contre des ennemis redoutables, repousser et tuer une armée de Zetsu blanc, ainsi que sceller des revenants ninjas.

Mais pire que tout, shikamaru avait dû avec l'équipe 10, sceller le fantôme de leur sensei décédé, Asuma. Jamais il n'avait eu une chose aussi dure à effectuer de sa vie !

Ils avaient perdu un grand nombre d'hommes face à tous les assauts. Shikamaru n'avait pas dormi une nuit entière depuis des semaines et pour couronner le tout les zetsu blancs les avaient profondément affaiblis en se transformant et prenant l'apparence de ninjas de l'alliance.

Le moral était au plus bas et Shikamaru commençait à perdre la foi. De plus, les ninjas restant n'était plus assez confiant et combatifs pour continuer à se battre comme il faut et les ninjas médicaux ne semblaient jamais arriver. Shikamaru soupçonnait qu'ils aient eu un problème sur la route pour tarder autant.

De ce fait, Ino qui en avait autant bavé que lui, se retrouvait débordé elle, et deux collègues medic nin, ayant les connaissances de la médecine. Shikamaru s'inquiétait pour son amie qui usait en abondance de son shakra pour guérir les blessés et qui ne se reposait pas. A cela, s'ajoutait son besoin permanent de guider et commander les ninjas pour leur position de combat à adopter, sans jamais pouvoir se détendre avec la méfiance de tout le monde envers tout le monde. En conclusion rien n'allait. Et ils avaient tous peur d'y passer.

Shikamaru se figea devant Ino, il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Il était aussi perdu et terrifié qu'elle. Tout était entrain de lui échapper. Il avait l'impression d'essayer de retenir de l'eau avec du coton. Rien ne fonctionnait et il perdait des hommes.

Le regard d'Ino commença à changer en voyant la pétrification dans laquelle se muait son ami, s'imprégnant d'une grande inquiétude. Si Shikamaru tombait, ils tomberaient tous. Ino ne tenait que parce que lui même s'accrochait sinon elle aurait encore préféré tout laisser tomber. Tout cela, c'était trop ! Ils ne pourraient jamais sortir victorieux de tout ce merdier.

Ino dû soudainement quitter du regard Shikamaru car elle entendit une voix sérieuse et déterminée derrière elle parlant avec force :

" - Division quatre ! Je veux que tous les ninjas passent me voir un à un pour me donner leur matricule et leur village d'appartenance pour vérifier vos identités. De plus, Ino va diffuser dans vos pensées un mot de passe qu'il faudra me donner pour compléter la vérification de votre identité. Après cela, je vous donnerais les ordres à chacun pour vos positions de combat après avoir discuté avec le général Nara. On lâche rien ! Si on s'en est sorti jusqu'ici, c'est pas pour laisser tomber maintenant !"

Ino soupira de soulagement à l'entente des paroles de Temari. Les paroles de sa consoeur l'avait reboosté. Temari s'approcha d'Ino et de Shikamaru, en assénant le brun d'une tape sur l'épaule qui sembla finir de le sortir de sa léthargie. Elle demanda à Ino :

"- Ino, avant que tu diffuses le mot de passe, je dois vérifier que c'est bien toi, même si cela semble ridicule alors … qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre examen chunin ?"

Ino sourit un peu au souvenir de l'anecdote avant de répondre :

"- Que l'équipe 10 se valait aussi bien en talent humain qu'en talent de combat et que ce serait décisif pour l'avenir."

Temari sourit à la réplique d'Ino et hocha la tête. Temari ajouta :

"- Je te donne le mot de passe Ino, c'est shidori. Je te laisse faire passer l'info. Je reviens tout de suite, je dois converser avec le général Nara pour les ordres."

Elle attrapa le bras du ninja brun, qui se laissa embarquer dans un endroit discret à l'orée de la forêt, sous la discrétion des arbres.

Elle se retourna vers lui et croisa les bras dans un signe de mécontentement, le sermonnant :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Shikamaru ? C'était quoi ça ?"

"- Ce n'était rien, j'étais en train de réfléchir à une solution." Essaya t-il de s'en défendre.

"- Connerie ! Tu étais en train de faire dans ton pantalon ! J'y crois pas, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber tout le monde. On va tous y passer si tu continues. Ino était entrain de se liquéfier devant tes yeux. Ce n'est pas digne d'un général de laisser ses hommes à terre. "

Shikamaru accusait le coup comme il pouvait mais là, il était à bout. La blonde dépassait les bornes.

"- Je n'étais pas en train de les laisser tomber bon sang ! Je réfléchissais !" Il laissa un peu trop de colère déborder de sa tirade.

"- Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Je sais reconnaître quand tu réfléchis et Ino aussi."

"- Princesse, j'ai la situation bien en main croyez-moi et je"

"- MERDE, NARA ! ! STOP !" Cette fois, Temari criait, elle criait comme la mère de shikamaru lorsqu'elle était très en colère. "Arrête avec tes princesses et tes vouvoiements ! On est en situation de crise et depuis que tu es arrivé en tant que général, tu essaies sauver les apparences mais je vois bien que tu es tellement terrifié que tu pourrais te jeter au sol en reddition. Alors stop je t'en prie, pas de ça avec moi ! "

Elle était en train de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure là, il ne rêvait pas. La jeune ninja blonde était tellement remonté qu'elle ne s'arrêtait plus dans sa tirade.

"- Ca fait quatre mois que tu vivotes, que tu fais semblant et que tu joues au parfait petit général mais si tu continues comme ça, tu vas y laisser ta peau ! Et tous tes collègues laisseront la leur aussi ! Et après, tu feras quoi ? Tout tes jolis petits discours en réunion des kage n'auront servis à rien alors reprends toi merde !"

Shikamaru en avait assez de ses reproches et de ses paroles vexantes et ô combien blessantes. Ca suffisait, il était à bout de patience :

"- Ca suffit ! Tais-toi !" gronda t-il.

"- CA FAIT QUATRE MOIS SHIKA ! Tu es absent… Réagis !"

"- TAIS TOI!." Hurla t-il cette fois.

Ca ne retint même pas Temari plus de deux secondes.

"- Tais-toi ou quoi Shikamaru ? Hein ? Tu vas faire quoi !"

Elle le poussa de ses deux mains et il recula d'un pas, se laissant provoquer sans rien dire. Elle avait enfin réussi à avoir un tutoiement… Enfin, il sortait de sa profonde léthargie de quatre mois.

Elle sentait que ça allait trop loin, elle sentait qu'elle le poussait à bout. Elle sentait qu'elle disait des choses extrêmes pour le faire réagir et qu'elle était abusive, que ça pourrait devenir dangereux mais ils étaient en guerre et ils n'avaient plus le temps de garder le politiquement correct en place.

De ce qu'elle savait, elle pourrait bien être morte et lui aussi dans quelques heures, quelques minutes même … il fallait se réveiller !

" - Qu'est-ce tu feras si je ne me tais pas hein ?"

Elle le poussa une seconde fois et le visage de Shikamaru était froncé de colère. Il n'allait quand même pas lever la main sur elle, si ? Il sentait qu'elle l'énervait tellement qu'il pourrait tout à fait lui faire mal. Lui faire mal comme elle lui faisait mal.

Il prévint une fois la jeune ninja :

"- Arrête tes conneries !"

"- Mes conneries Shika ? MES conneries ? TU VAS NOUS FAIRE TUER ! "

En écho à ces hurlements,, elle lança sa jambe droite en avant pour un coup de pied chassé en plein dans le ventre. Cette fois, Shikamaru recula de trois pas, semblant réaliser au ralenti ce qu'elle venait de faire. Son visage se figea alors dans un rictus de fureur et il avala la distance qui les séparait pour la pousser à son tour avec force contre un arbre. La bloquant de ses grandes mains au niveau de la gorge. Aucunes traces de peur ne se manifesta sur le visage de Temari. Elle continua même à le provoquer :

"- Peut-être que ça te fera du bien de te débarrasser de moi … Au moins, ce sera ça de moins à gérer, hein général Nara ?"

Se débarrasser de Temari ? Non, jamais ! Shikamaru fut traversé de sueur froide et sembla soudain reprendre ses esprits. Il lâcha sa prise sur la jeune fille comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Elle eut à peine le temps de remarquer l'horreur passer dans ses yeux que le brun se recula d'un pas et ferma les yeux brusquement, ses sourcils se fronçant.

Un hoquet se fit entendre et Temari changea soudain de visage, comprenant que c'était terminé, le général avait baissé les armes. Elle avait réussi à l'atteindre.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux et la douleur qui se lisait dans ses yeux mouillés fit plier la jeune blonde, qui s'en voulut immédiatement. Ils étaient passés du chaud au froid en quelques secondes à peine. Ca ne pouvait pas être bon.

Il la rebloqua contre l'arbre mais cette fois en posant sa main au niveau de son coeur sur sa poitrine. Il ne forçait pas, il la tenait juste droite contre l'arbre.

La respiration de Temari se sacada instantanément au toucher et son ventre se retourna. Elle s'apprêtait à parler alors que le brun lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Il dit lui même douloureusement :

"- Tu es la dernière personne que je voudrais blesser ici et tu me pousses à me battre avec toi." Il secoua la tête de désapprobation." Tu es la seule qui est capable de me sortir de ma propre prison, je le sais… mais m'obliger à te faire du mal, c'est le pire des scénarios que j'avais pu imaginer ici. Et pourtant, je crois qu'on a déjà vécu le pire dans cette guerre et on va encore devoir vivre des choses atroces…"

Il fit une pause, laissant couler une larme. Temari aurait voulu l'effacer de sa main mais elle n'osait plus bouger.

"- Je n'en voulais pas de ce poste de général, je sais que je ne suis pas fait pour ça … mais c'est le Kazekage en personne qui m'a désigné et s'il y a une famille que je ne voudrais jamais décevoir, c'est bien la tienne Temari…"

La jeune fille ecarquilla les yeux sous la surprise de cette révélation. Gaara lui avait demandé d'être général ? Pourquoi donc ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps que Shikamaru continuait :

"- Non seulement, je suis nul en tant que général mais en plus je t'ai vexé dès notre premier jour de retrouvaille … Je suis au bout Tem'." Le ventre de la jeune blonde se retourna à l'entente du surnom. "J'ai beau vouloir sauver Naruto, mes amis, mon village et l'alliance … Je crois que je n'y arriverais pas."

Cette fois, elle ne put empêcher sa main de venir prendre la joue du général Nara en coupe. Il se laissa aller contre elle dans un petit moment de faiblesse.

"- Shika … Tu en es capable. Tu as terrassé avec ta stratégie deux membres de l'Akastuki. Tu as vengé ton maître. Tu l'as même scellé comme revenant ... Je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu traverses juste, ce qu'on appelle, une crise de nerf… c'est pour cela généralement qu'on désigne un adjoint en tant de guerre. Pour que celui-ci prenne le relais quand c'est trop compliqué. Ino ferait un très bon adjoint …"

Shikamaru la coupa en rigolant doucement :

"- Je l'ai déjà mon adjoint… Il me semble que tout le monde l'a bien compris."

Temari sourit et insista quand même :

"- Réfléchis-y un peu plus ...Tu n'as pas à choisir à la minute. Je suis déja princesse de Suna et je représente déjà les ninjas du village du sable. De plus, j'ai naturellement une autorité flagrante et un léger problème de gestion du pouvoir… j'ai tendance à m'emballer. Ce n'est bon pour personne."

Shikamaru rigola à nouveau et Temari fut ravie de le voir sourire grâce à elle. Ils se regardèrent et profitèrent de ce moment de complicité.

Son regard émeraude se voila un peu dans celui du brun et la main de Shikamaru se déplaça de sa poitrine sous son menton. Elle approcha son visage du sien, tout doucement et ferma les yeux. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ce fut un sentiment rassurant et chaleureux qui traversa les deux amants. Ils eurent l'impression de retrouver leurs places sur cette terre bien trop compliqué pour eux.

Temari passa ses mains autour de la nuque du général et dans un gémissement discret, se colla complètement au corps de son vis-à-vis. Cela faisait trop longtemp que leurs corps étaient éloignés et la jeune fille n'avait pu réprimer son ardeur.

Shikamaru perdit pieds à la réalité et oublia quelques secondes qu'il était censé être non seulement raisonnable mais aussi général de division ce qui ferait qu'il ne devait pas se retrouver à chahuter avec la princesse de Suna mais la perte de sa raison lui fit attraper les jambes de Temari pour les soulever du sol, la bloquant encore plus contre l'arbre.

Leur baiser passionné et langoureux ne semblait pas se calmer et les deux savaient très bien que s'ils décidaient de s'oublier complètement, la division pourrait en pâtir. Et malgré la difficulté de se détacher de ses lèvres si désirables et charnues, Shikamaru finit enfin par relâcher les cuisses de la jeune femme pour la laisser retomber sur ses jambes et se détacher de ses lèvres si tentantes.

Temari offrait une vision de luxure, haletante, frustrée de voir son brun se reculer trop vite après tant d'attente, le regard brûlant de désir. Son front se posa sur celui de la blonde et Shikamaru soupira :

"- J'ai eu envie de ça, dès la minute où je t'ai vu… Je donnerais tout pour ne pas te laisser dans cet état mais je dois y aller. On m'attend. "

"- Je sais." Dit-elle d'un ton un peu trop frustré, le souffle toujours court.

"- Si les choses s'étaient faites autrement Tema, tu sais, je suis sûr que j'aurais pu faire les choses comme il faut." Il ajouta, incroyablement sérieux.

Elle hocha la tête dans une signe de compréhension.

"- Je serais ravi de me promener à ton bras, j'en serais très fier. Et dès qu'on sera rentré de cette horrible guerre, nous officialiserons les choses."

Le coeur de Temari se gonfla d'espoir mais elle se gifla mentalement pour s'être laisser emporter de la sorte.

"- Shikamaru … on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend. Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça."

"- Je te le dis Temari. Peu importe ce qui peut arriver, dès qu'on sera rentré chez nous. On fondera notre propre famille. Je suis très sérieux. On a plus de temps à perdre, on en a trop perdu …"

Temari rougit soudain, c'était vrai qu'ils avaient trop perdu de temps mais parler comme ça … c'était s'accorder beaucoup trop d'espoir et les espoirs déchus ça faisait horriblement mal. Elle n'eut pas le coeur de le contredire une nouvelle fois et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

"- Va ! On t'attend. "

Le jeune homme se recula avec difficulté … et s'éloigna pour repartir organiser sa division.

Temari soupira fortement … Bien sûr, qu'elle se l'imaginait déjà cette vie… Elle imaginait déjà un petit Nara, aux cheveux fins et bruns, rassemblés dans une couette haute… jouant au shogi avec Shikamaru dans leur demeure familiale aux emblèmes du clan. Peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir ses yeux à elle… ses jolis yeux vert, la seule chose qu'elle aimait vraiment chez elle. Oui, voilà, cet enfant pourrait tout avoir de son père … mais il aurait probablement ses yeux.

Temari se retourna et tapa sa tête contre l'arbre… il fallait vite qu'elle fasse disparaître ces chimères car la princesse de Suna savait bien que la guerre ne laissait jamais les rêves se réaliser. Pour rien au monde elle ne pouvait se laisser espérer quelque chose car si malheur arrivait au général Nara, tous ses rêves partiraient en fumée.

Et Temari savait … Oui pour n'avoir vécu qu'une vie remplis de vices, de cruauté et de combats de pouvoir … elle savait qu'à tout moment, tout pouvait s'envoler dans un nuage de fumée.

La jeune blonde reprit donc vite ses esprits et se prépara à rejoindre le front à nouveau…

Seulement, si elle était honnête avec même, son rêve restait secrètement bien enfoui dans son coeur… le rêve de vivre une vie avec l'amour et une famille qu'elle construirait avec la force, le courage et la volonté de les protéger et ne les garder rien que pour elle.

C'est vrai que leur histoire n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir se faire naturellement et sans craintes car ils étaient des guerriers… Mais pourtant tout cela importait peu car il était tout ce qu'elle avait, tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il était l'amour, et maintenant, une promesse. une promesse qu'elle chérissait maintenant dans son coeur. La promesse qu'il les ramène sains et saufs pour créer leur rêve à tous les deux.

Oui, elle voyait bien … ce futur … Elle le voyait si clairement. Et si le destin le voulait bien. Ils obtiendraient cet avenir. Elle enferma à double tour ce doux secret dans son coeur.

Ne dis t-on pas que plus on y croit, plus notre rêve se réalisera ?


End file.
